


Perils of Burning Ice

by dsa_archivist



Category: due South
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drama, Humor, M/M, Series, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-06-13
Updated: 2003-06-13
Packaged: 2018-11-10 18:37:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11132484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dsa_archivist/pseuds/dsa_archivist
Summary: Scientists are digging who knows what out of th Arctic ice.  Fraser is having trouple at the RCMP.  Can Ray's day get worse.  Oh, Snidely Whiplash is back.





	Perils of Burning Ice

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Speranza, the archivist: this story was once archived at [Due South Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Due_South_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Due South Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/duesoutharchive).

  
Perils of Burning Ice

## Perils of Burning Ice

by Mazeppa

Author's website: http://mazeppa.kixxster.org/

Disclaimer: Due South Characters are not mine. No infringement intended. No money made here. All the extreme silliness and likely gaffs and errors are my own. 

Author's Notes: 

Story Notes: Hydrated Methane is real and such an experiment sans the mayhem did take place in Inuvik. 

This story is a sequel to: Perils of the Mad Trapper 

* * *

Perils of Burning Ice  
By  
Mazeppa 

For the record, no good can come of scientists digging around in Arctic Ice. Has everyone forgotten about The Thing or the re-make of The Blob? Bad things are frozen in that ice just waiting for someone to find them and warm them up. But nobody listens especially when a new source of energy is the prize. So they send a team of scientists (just like in the movies). An international team yet. There was a Chinese man and an East Indian woman and a British guy. Every sort of stereotype you could think up. They might as well be from a B movie with their parkas and their clipboards. And there were a lot of them. Dozens of them to be fed to whatever was out there was waiting to be defrosted. 

I admit it. I was wigged for a while. But here were extenuating circumstances. First off, the goal of the expedition sounded screwy to me. The Inuit called it Burning Ice. And they meant that literally. It was ice that burned. Sounded like a B-movie to me. Fraser and the scientists called it hydrated methane - a frozen natural gas that some quarters thought would be the next big fuel. And there was tons of it in the Permafrost nearby. The idea of a new energy source sounded great. But I knew and Fraser knew and the town knew that exploitation of energy meant everything could change for Inuvik - and not necessarily for the better. Even as everyone in town, including me, was scarfing up the extra money all those scientists and the folks that came with them poured into town, there was an undercurrent of worry. The possibility of great change bothered everyone around the edges, I think. Even though the change could bring a lot of dough with it. 

That was part of the reason why I was looking at the scientists sideways. Only part. The hydrated methane sounded like a good reason for all the focus on the Permafrost, but I didn't trust them. Scientists are curious beyond all reason as far as I'm concerned. There was one in particular, Dr. Lindquist who seemed screwier that the rest of them. He kept his clipboard hidden when he was in a room of people and he was always skulking off to his lab, which was away from the others in the camp. He creeped me out big time. I wouldn't put it past him to feed plasma to alien spores in the hopes of creating a super human carrot that looked like James Arness. With that in mind and the other things working my nerves, I admit that I may have gotten carried away. The third time I leapt into their main lab out in the tundra shouting 'A-Ha,' Fraser suggested that I limit my contact with them to town. They continued to bring their broken snowmobiles to me, but I didn't get any more invites to see the latest experiments. I think that made things worse. Left me free to imagine the worst. I accepted the exile. I could tell that Fraser would really appreciate it. 

Fraser was the other reason that I may have been over-reacting to the Hydrated Methane studies. There was something aside from the sudden explosion in population making him antsy. I felt it from him right away, but I couldn't help him with what ever it was then. He didn't even know what was bothering him. The only reason I knew there was a problem was that he was suddenly more clingy and needy. About a week after the scientists arrived, Fraser asked me if I was coming into town. I know, how's that a clue? Well, I had been in town the day before. There wasn't a reason to go two days in a row. Fraser knew that. And I knew that my Mountie wouldn't come out and ask me to make an extra trip into town. Not just so he could see my mug during his day. He thought that would be imposing on my time. 

So of course, I said. "Sure Frase. Arvid's due to destroy something. Wanna catch some lunch...maybe I could go with you on the afternoon patrol." 

Then I got one of those wonderful smiles. "That would be delightful, Ray." 

He seemed to need to see me at lunch everyday during his workweek. Like I could mind that. I was used to seeing him. I missed it. The scientists caused the RCMP to double the detachment and Fraser was in charge. There weren't going to be any more naps or lunches at home for a while. I had to come to him. That extra contact helped him for a little while. He was closer to his usual self. It helped me to go on patrols and talk to the Townies. Made life seem like normal. I didn't mind making the effort to see him. I meant it when I said that he couldn't need me too much. 

But after a while, his mood shifted again. He was coming home at night exhausted and cranky. There was something about his posture that was different. There seemed to be a weight on his shoulders that made him sag by the end of the day. I really hated seeing him like that. He left with his usual optimism and came back a little defeated. He seemed dismayed by his day. Seeing him like that was making me crazy, but I knew there was no way to talk to him about it. Not yet. 

Our years in Chicago and two years together in Inuvik had given me a PhD on my Mountie. One of the most surprising things for me to learn about him was that he really could be clueless about his feelings. He would know that he was getting a raw deal from someone and that it bothered him, but it would take a while for him to zero in on who was upsetting him and why. He still felt that people were basically well meaning and that it was his own interpretations that were off. I couldn't talk to him about it, because he still didn't really see what was going on. Whatever the problem was, I knew it was at the Detachment. The scientists were too into their clipboards and whatever unholiness to be a personal bother to anyone. That left the new guys and gals at the Detachment as the source. 

I had stayed away from Fraser's office since the new Mounties arrived. We never actually discussed anything like that. I just had him meet me in other places in town. I guess I realized at some level that we were lucky with the Townies and the Mounties who were usually in Inuvik as far as accepting our relationship. I didn't want to push it with a bunch of strangers. But that also meant that I didn't know much about the new people Fraser was with when he wasn't with me. That was about to change. 

Meanwhile, I needed to make him feel better. Fraser had spent too many nights at home silent and sad. He never resisted my arms and we hadn't stopped making love, but I knew he needed more. That night, I had him sit and keep me company while I did the dishes and put away the food. Dief had been squared away, so there wasn't much for him to do but watch me quietly. His conversation had been limited to the barest account of the events of his day. I made up for the silence by yakking away about mine. When I finished, Fraser was smiling a little, but he was also cracking his neck. 

"A little stiff there, Ben?" I asked. I knew he was. I could tell by the set of his shoulders. 

Fraser nodded watching me with interest. I stood behind him reaching around to unbutton his shirt and pull it from his pants. I worked through the t-shirt. His muscles were hard, corded knots. It took some work to get them to give a little. Fraser murmured with each touch. He moaned when I managed to ease a really tight muscle loose. He sounded like I was doing a whole lot more than rubbing his shoulders. I decided that maybe it was time that I was. 

His hair smelled like the crisp night air he rode home through. I pressed my nose into the thick softness of it making him gasp softly. I kept massaging him. My hands slid under this t-shirt to work his shoulder blades. Fraser tilted his head to one side offering me his neck. The moans and other sexy little murmurs got louder when I started tonguing his skin. He stood up suddenly and turned on me. I moved back quickly. He raised a brow at my maneuver. 

"I was going to give you a full body massage," I said taking a step backward as Fraser stepped forward. "I wanted to relax you." 

He gave me a smile that was all heat. "Most of me is very relaxed, Ray. And there are other things I need from you right now." 

I was going to step back again. It would take me in the general direction of the bedroom, but I couldn't move. I had elaborate plans to draw Fraser out of his funk, but didn't need them. I expected him to kiss me as soon as he got hold of me. Instead, he held me close in a full body hug. The hug was so sweet and, I don't know...tender. 

"Ray, Ray, Ray, Ray..." He murmured into my ear. He sounded wistful. I held him tighter. 

"You okay, Ben?" 

"I'm fine," he replied softly. He kissed my neck just under my ear. I tilted my head back as he kissed my jaw. Finally, his lips covered mine. The kiss was sweet and deep. My hands drifted up to his hair. I buried my fingers in the thick softness and molded against him. I put on my best mamba moves and steered us into the bedroom. I felt Fraser smile against my lips at the hip movements. He didn't try to match me just let me lead him to the bedroom. The kissing reluctantly ended so we could get rid of the clothes. I wondered about doing the mambo naked to music around the cabin sometime, but that was only for a second. Fraser's tackle reminded me that we had some horizontal dancing on the program. 

My Mountie held me down and looked at me for a while. I was quiet just enjoying his face in the firelight. I knew if I asked him what he was thinking, he would say I was beautiful. I preferred seeing that expression on his face. Then he kissed my hairline. Then my eyelids. Finally, he took my lips again. I loved when he was like this. Fraser kisses were erotic and loving and romantic and nasty. I couldn't get enough of them. I loved when he was in a mood to kiss. I got his hot mouth on mine. I got to play in his hair. I got to run my hand down the smooth warm skin on his back. I got his weight on me. It was greatness. Fraser once said that as much as he enjoyed our evenings talking together, he often wished he could have silenced me with a kiss. When he was like this, I wondered if he was making up for lost time. I got lost in his kisses. He could have done anything with me then. He just kissed me with those big gentle hands framing my face. But my romantic Mountie had his baser needs. At some point, he shifted and our erections began that familiar, hot dance. He never let the kisses end. We came moaning into each other's mouths. 

"What would you think of my leaving the RCMP?" Fraser asked a long while later. 

"What do you mean?" I asked. 

He didn't reply right away. I turned in his arms so I could see his face. He looked very solemn and a little sad. 

"Would you think differently of me were I not in the RCMP?" He asked quietly. 

"You didn't think differently of me when I left the Chicago P.D.," I said. 

"True." 

I wanted to smack him in the head for such dumb a question. What did he think? I had, a jones for Stetsons? I kissed him instead. "Ben, I love you. My life is with you. That doesn't change whatever your job is." 

He pulled me against him then. 

"I wouldn't be too pleased if you decided on being circus clown," I said. "I don't like clowns. Actually, anything comedic you should definitely avoid." 

"Ray..."He chuckled. 

I knew he figured out what was bothering him. It bothered me that he would have to consider something as drastic as resigning to deal with it. Making a living was not an issue. There were plenty of jobs Fraser could do in Inuvik. He could be a guide for hunters and trappers. He already was one unofficially. That's why the tour guide businesses wanted to hire him. He was so danged helpful, it was costing them coin. The local government wanted him as a liaison with the RCMP and with Ottawa. I'd fielded some very attractive offers in the months before the scientists arrived. We'd be fine financially if he left the RCMP. But I worried about how he would be emotionally. My Fraser was a Mountie through and through. I know that when he signed on that he expected it to be the only career he ever had. I couldn't imagine what would make him even consider walking away from it. 

"You wanna tell me what the career counseling is about?" 

"Not yet. I need to make sure of what is going on," he said. "Don't worry. No matter what, our life together will remain unchanged." 

"I know," I said. Then, I yawned. Fraser settled me against his chest and I let sleep take me. He knew where the trouble was. I was going to find out. 

When Fraser asked about my plans the next day, I was evasive. I told him I would call him when I got to town. I knew he was going out to check on the scientists in the morning. My plan was to head out shortly after he did. That would give me time to connect with my customers and nose around the Detachment. 

I arrived at 11 am just after Fraser called to tell me he was on his way back from the Hydrated Methane site. Constable Murphy was engrossed in a complicated phone call. He acknowledged me with a nod. Another Constable greeted me as I made my way toward Fraser's desk. Maybe greeted is too warm a word. 

"May I help you?" He asked. He was young - maybe mid-twenties. The pale skin that went with the reddish-blond hair was raw from the wind. He could have been good looking, but the sour look on his face prevented that. Now the sourpuss could have been because he had one arm in a sling. That explained why he was at the Detachment instead of out with the scientists. Somehow I doubted that the arm was the reason for his disposition. 

"And who are you?" I asked. 

That seemed to tick him off. "Constable Henderson. Who are you?" 

"Ray Kowalski," I said offering a hand. He took it reluctantly. His expression got more sour. "I'm Corporal Fraser's partner from Chicago." 

"Yes...I've been informed." 

Yeah, here was the problem. "I woulda met you and the other new Constables sooner, but I know how new details can be. Thought it best to stay out of everyone's hair." 

"Yes, I think that was prudent," he said. He was Mountie polite, but somehow it sounded rude. 

I leaned on Fraser's desk and gave him a hard look. "But now that the dust has settled, we'll see more of each other." 

He said something noncommittal then scurried off to his desk. Murphy finally got off the phone. 

"Corporal Fraser is en route, Sir," he said. "I have to tend to a dispute between the visiting scientists and a vendor." 

"Need a hand?" 

"That's kind to offer, but not as yet," he replied. "I believe I have it settled. If that is not the case, I will call you." 

"I'll be here." 

Henderson looked on in disbelief as I sat at Fraser's desk and pulled a stack of papers from an in-box. Fraser always kept important bulletins in a basket on the top right hand side of his desk. It was a bigger pile than usual because of the experiments. I started to scan them. Since I was deputized from time to time, I was supposed to keep up with them. Henderson watched me for a while, but returned to his own work at another desk when he realized I wasn't going to engage him in any more chitchat. This didn't mean I was done with him. Oh no, I was still watching him. He was watching me with that very sour look on his face. 

"May I ask you a question?" Henderson asked. 

I looked up at him for a second. "Sure." 

"Why is it that any Constable here would need your assistance with the local vendors?" 

From anyone else in the whole town, that question would have just sounded curious. From him, it was an insult. I can see why Frase was slow getting it. Henderson was subtle. If I called him on the wisecrack, he could claim I was imagining things. 

I went back to scanning the pages, but answered him anyway. "The Constables aren't one of the merchants here. I am. If I tell them that something is cool, they believe me. We all have the same things at stake. Not that the RCMP wouldn't be truthful, but they represent the government which ain't always on the side of small business." 

He chewed that over. My phone rang. I was expecting Murphy. He was a lot like Fraser when I first met him - way too honest up front. He usually ended up insulting someone or just ticking them off without realizing it. But the voice on the line wasn't his. 

"Ray," Fraser said in that soft warm voice. He was smiling somewhere. 

"Hey," I smiled back. 

"Where are you?" he asked. He probably knew I wasn't home because of the low voices on the RCMP radio. 

"I'm at your desk reading the bulletins," I said. 

"Oh," he replied. He didn't sound happy. I was sure it was because of Henderson. "I was just en route. I had been hoping we could have lunch together." 

"Suits me," I said. "I'll be here." 

We hung up. I didn't know if Henderson heard what he was keenly listening for, but his focus returned to his paperwork as soon as I closed my phone. The room was silent save for the radio chatter for about fifteen minutes. Then there was a brisk wind as the door opened and I had a wolf licking me. 

"Hey! We just saw each other this morning," I said. Dief slurped me once more then trotted to his bed. 

Fraser shook his head. "He does that to annoy you." 

"He's good at it," I said wiping my face. "Isn't he joining us for lunch?" 

"He's been fed enough at the encampment," Fraser replied. "And he feels ill used by my walking back. Constable Henderson, is there anything to report." 

"Constable Murphy is mediating a merchant dispute. Everything else is quiet," he replied. 

"Very good," Fraser said. "I will be taking my lunch. If Constable Murphy has not returned by the end of the hour, I will relieve you for yours." 

"Thank you, Sir." 

I had on my coat and hat by then and followed Fraser out. 

My Mountie was his happy self enjoying a hearty vegetable soup and fresh bread smeared with butter. "So you've encountered Constable Henderson." 

"Yeah," I said. "He's some piece of work. Can barely tell that he's being an asshole. Makes me want to punch his lights out." 

Fraser sighed. "Yes, He does. It took me some time to see it. He has quite an ability to put a pall on an otherwise fine day." 

"What are you going to do about him?" 

"There isn't much I can do," Fraser replied unhappily. "As you said, he is very subtle. On their own, the remarks and questions don't sound like insults. Without clear provocation, I could be the one deemed the harasser." 

"How long is his tour?" 

"Until the experiments are over," Fraser replied. "I can be thankful that he does not view Inuvik as a plumb assignment. He wants to go back to a major city." 

"That's good at least," I said. 

"Don't worry, Ray," he said. "Now that I understand what had been causing my unhappiness, I can cope much better." 

"What tipped you off last night?" 

Fraser had a little more soup while he thought about it. "It occurred to me that every time my day had taken a down turn was after someone mentioned you while Constable Henderson was present. Then he would ask a question that seemed innocuous..." 

"And the day was shot." 

"Yes," Fraser said. "Last night you were working so hard to make me happy. I realized that he had a problem with my being with you and that his problem was affecting what we have. I will not allow that." 

I smiled at him. "You can still have that massage." 

"Thank you, kindly," he smiled back. 

"What are you going to do with Mr. Sunshine?" 

"His arm must heal completely," Fraser replied. "Then I believe his time would be best served at the encampment." 

Way to go, Frase. His eyes were twinkling at me. I had so rubbed off on him. 

We were about to get the check when Lars Jergens from Permafrost Adventures came in for a to go order. "Hey, Ray. There's a guy been looking for you." 

"Yeah?" 

Lars nodded. "Quiet sort. Just bought the Lawrence place. Says he has a lot of work for you. Can't remember his name, darn it all. But he'll be here for lunch. I told him you're here a lot." 

"Thanks," I said. "You think I should hang around?" 

"That seems prudent," Fraser said. "I must go relieve Constable Henderson." 

"Okay. I'll come by before I head back home," I said. 

Fraser gave me my favorite smile. He was going to be fine. Constable Henderson, on the other hand, was probably going to get eaten by a giant carrot. That made me smile. I was still smiling about that as I read my paper over coffee. 

"The comely vision with a siren's smile," A voice said from the door. 

I knew that voice, but it was in the wrong place. It couldn't possibly be that voice. I put down the paper and looked up. There was the moustache. How could this be possible? 

"Ray Kowalski," he said. His voice was almost a sigh. 

"Seymour," I said a lot more calmly than I felt. "What are you doing here?" 

He unbuttoned his coat then sat down at the table. I glanced at him as he seated himself. I didn't think he was armed. Seymour never was much for guns. That didn't mean I wasn't in danger. 

"Why won't you call me Snidely?" He asked mildly. "I don't call you Stan." 

"I don't want you calling me anything," I said. Somehow, I kept from screaming. 

Seymour smiled. All I could see was the cackling face waiting for me to be split in two. 

"Is that anyway to speak to a client?" 

"Seymour, fugitives don't need handymen," I said. "You need a lawyer and a psychiatrist." 

He chuckled then. A chill went up my spine. Then he reached over the table. I was so stunned that I froze. I couldn't believe he was going to try to touch me. Just before his fingers reached my skin, there was another voice from the door. 

"Mister Wabash," Fraser said firmly. 

Seymour was smart enough to stop that hand and pull it back. Fraser took out money to pay the check as he walked over. He also picked up my coat off the coat hook. 

"Ray," Fraser said. I snapped out of my fog and stood up. Seymour watched me move to Fraser's side and put on my coat. "Let's go." 

"Mr. Kowalski, we have business to discuss. There are a number of machines I need repaired at my new place," Seymour said. He was still smiling. 

"I'll send some good people over," I said quietly. That Fraser wasn't handcuffing the lunatic gave me a sinking feeling. "I'm booked." 

I walked past the Detachment toward the main road out of town. Whatever Fraser was about to say was going to tick me off and I didn't want to lose it in front of Constable Henderson or even Murphy. 

"How is he a free man?" I snapped. "He tried to kill me twice! I was a cop at the time, for Christ sake!" 

"A fact that I pointed out to my superiors when I received notification of his release," Fraser said ruefully. "There is nothing that can be done. He plea-bargained with Drug Enforcement in exchange for testimony against high ups in his organization. Mr. Wabash was given 18 months." 

"Jesus," I sighed. It probably would have been the same sentence even if he had killed me. I should have known when we weren't called to testify or make further statements. "Isn't there something we can do about him now? He made a beeline straight to me." 

"Your being here appears to be a coincidence," Fraser said. "There have been no inquiries about your whereabouts that originated in Canada. They've all come from Chicago. Mr. Wabash bought that property months ago. If he knew you were here, he would have been here long ago. It does seem that he only found out when he asked after a repairman." 

"Greatness," I muttered. "I gotta bad feeling about this, Frase. Guys like Seymour don't go straight. Too much of how he sees himself is tied up in being Whiplash which means he's gotta be a bad guy." 

"And his attraction for you has not abated," Fraser said. "He was going to touch you, Ray." 

Okay, that tone pulled me out of my own panic and sent me into another one. "Fraser, you have to stay out of this thing with him and me. Right now, he's a law-abiding citizen. You put any pressure on him - especially with a dickhead like Henderson around - and you'll be the one in trouble." 

Fraser looked at me with such intensity it scared me. "He wants you, Ray." 

I couldn't risk touching him. We were still right out in the open. I did step in his space. "Wanting ain't having, Ben. I can take care of myself. Seymour will make a mistake. He's an idiot." 

Fraser set his jaw. God, he was so hot like that. "I couldn't stand..." 

"He won't, Ben. I won't allow it," I said quietly. "I won't allow him to hurt me. I won't allow anyone else's hands on me..." 

Dear Lord, his nostrils flared. His hands were flexing open and closed. It was taking every bit of his self-control not to grab me right then. 

"I have some rounds to make," I said. My voice was a little shaky. "I'll check in before I head home. Go back to work, Mountie." 

Fraser nodded. We walked back onto the main drag and I headed toward Permafrost Adventures. I kept my eye on the McKenzie Inn to make sure Seymour wasn't around. I noticed that Fraser did as well. The next thing I knew, Dief was trotting along side me. I didn't like Fraser giving up his bodyguard, but I could live with the compromise. 

By the time I got home, I realized that the residents of Inuvik are pretty quick on the uptake about a lot of things. In my quiet conversations with my clients and their families, I found out that they were hip to the fact that Henderson was a jerk (not that they would ever say it like that) and they knew exactly why. It wasn't that they were all that liberal in their thinking. This was a matter of mind your own business. The idea of a Mountie making judgments on personal matters just didn't sit well with them. There wasn't much that could be done, but it was nice to know we had support. 

Of course, everyone knew the story about Whiplash and me. I told the story myself over beer on many a night. Good stories always do well in repeats. But no one ever expected that he would turn up in town. As live and let live as the Townies tended to be, this was a bit much. Everyone I talked to made it clear that they would keep an eye on Seymour. And they were true to their word. I knew exactly where he was by the time I was lighting the fires for the evening. He had procured the services of another repairman. Silas Ferguson was basically retired. He probably took the work to keep Seymour away from me. 

I felt a lot calmer knowing that. Even so, I closed the heavy wooden storm shutters and locked them. Then I primed the perimeter alarms we installed after the Nasty Canasta incident. The alarm could be a drag because animals could set off the far perimeter. But we had a second one that was closer to the cabin. Animals tended to stay clear of that because it was marked as Dief's territory. If they were both set off, we called the Detachment and broke out the rifles. As soon as Fraser got home, I would activate them. 

Fraser was on time just like I expected. There were probably orders at the Detachment to call only if the whole town was under siege. He bolted the door then activated the alarm. By the time I crossed the room, he had his hat and coat off and was leaning against the door. His eyes hadn't lost any of their intensity. I could still feel how much this was affecting him. I got close to him - close enough that he could grab me. Then I stared him down. He set his jaw again. 

"I have made do with what I had all my life, Ray," he said softly. The tone was deceptive. "I have accepted loss after loss without complaint. I will not allow anyone to take you from me without a very hard fight. If I have to lock you in here tied to our bed for the duration of this insanity, do not doubt that I'm willing to do it." 

Now, that was a hot image - me all trussed up and naked holed up with my Mountie Mountain man and his rifle being fed or fucked at his leisure. It was really hot to think about, but that wasn't the answer. At least not at that moment. No way I'd completely forget about the idea. But at that moment, I had a more than half crazed Mountie to deal with. I saw the desperation in him. I wanted to hold him. I would hold him. But I couldn't touch him then. We'd be naked in seconds and there would be no talking. This was a stand I needed to take with him. 

"I know you want to protect me. I know you need to know that I'm safe, but you have to let me fight my own battles, Ben," I said. "You have to know that there is no way I'm willing to lose what we have. You have to trust me to handle myself... Do you trust me?" 

"With my life, Ray. You know that," he replied. His voice was still soft. 

I had no idea if I was getting through to him. The tension was still pouring off him. 

"I won't take chances, but I won't hide from him," I said with the same softness and the same determination. "I can't let him make me afraid." 

Fraser tilted his head back to rest against the door. He closed his eyes then took several deep breaths. "I want you to have a radio." 

"Okay," I said. "I'll go in with you tomorrow and get one. And I'll check in." 

"How often?" 

"Every hour. That okay?" 

He nodded at that. 

I stepped closer to him. He looked at me then. There was still fire in his eyes. 

"You feel any calmer?" I asked. 

"No," he replied. "Can dinner wait?" 

Oh God. I was hard already. "Yeah. I thought we'd be fighting longer." 

"I don't plan on letting you fight," he said. 

Then I was over his shoulder watching the room bobble by upside down. Six long strides later, my back hit the mattress. I was breathless for a few seconds. Fraser didn't give me a chance to recover. I barely got a breath before his mouth took mine. The kiss was bruising at first, but it gentled as I yielded to him. I arched up against the heat covering me and moaned for more. My Mountie obliged by kissing me senseless. I expected to be tortured with slow and thorough foreplay. But after Fraser tore his and my clothes off, he was reaching for the lube. That made me moan louder. 

Fraser kept me on my back placing a pillow at the base of my spine then draping my legs over his shoulders. He wanted to watch my face while he moved inside me. I wanted that. I wanted him to see everything, so I relax and opened for him while keeping my eyes on his face. He felt good pushing inside me. It always felt good the way he filled me with heat. His hands were firm on my hips but not bruising. I was moving in counter time with him meeting his thrusts while he watched my face. Every thrust sent a jolt through me straight to my erection. I needed him to touch me. I know I was begging him with my eyes and moaning and gasping. He waited just watching me. His eyes were full of need and love and fear and anger. 

It hit me then. Love or death. It still came down to one or the other. I knew what I saw in his eyes. I knew what he saw in mine. We wouldn't survive without each other. There was no way I could go on for long alone after having him like this. The intensity of feeling between us was one of a kind. No one could give me this. No one could make me open up this way. I knew it was the same for him. I could read it in his eyes. 

"Ben...please..." I moaned. 

When I reach for my cock, he grabbed my wrists in one hand. He started stroking me with the other. I promptly lost what was left of my mind. Somehow, I manage to keep my eyes open as the orgasm hit me. That was good because I got to see his face when he came. He's so damned beautiful - there's no other way to put it. And I did that to him. Fan- fucking-tastic. 

I phased out then. I was vaguely aware of being cleaned up. But the next thing I really knew that Fraser was gathering me in his arms to kiss me long, slow and deep. It was a sweet kiss that spoke more of reverence than of claiming. My eyes were prickly by the time he raised his head. 

"I...um...I'm re-thinking that chaining me to the bed for the duration," I said against his lips. 

That got me another kiss. It was briefer but just as sweet. 

He smiled at me. "No, Ray. You were right. I don't want to live with fear. We have to live our lives come what may." 

He gave me one more deep, sweet kiss. "But that doesn't mean you leave this bed tonight. I'll bring your dinner here." 

Okay. That was hot. I was going to make a grab for the Mountie, but he was already gone. Naked and in the kitchen. I found myself grinning. No one who knew him in Chicago would believe this was the same man. And they would never know. Guess I'm guilty of being possessive, too. 

"Do you think there is any chance that Seymour is reformed?" I asked. We were in bed demolishing supper. All that anxiety followed by all that hot sex had me starving. Fraser was plowing through his food as well. 

"I sincerely doubt it. The mere fact that he was able to secure such an astonishing arrangement gives him no incentive to reform." 

"Do you think he came here for revenge?" I asked. Seemed like a crazy thing for a guy that got off almost Scot free to do. But then Seymour was nothing if not a bonafide nutjob. 

"No, I verified what I was told earlier. He was genuinely surprised that your name came up in his search for a repairman," Fraser replied. 

"He's up to something else." 

"Most likely," Fraser said. "He's ill suited for any sort of honest living. Though I can't imagine what he could be involved with now. He's burned all his bridges to drug trafficking." 

"I'm sure that vengeance will be a side bonus," I muttered. 

Fraser frowned at that. "I'm not so certain about that - at least not where you're concerned. He wouldn't mind doing me in, I'm sure. But I believe he really wants you." 

"Great," I said. "Between the two, I'd rather he want to kill me." 

"I can't say that either is a good situation, Ray," Fraser said. "Though in the case of the latter, I could do something officially." 

He smiled at me. It was one of the melty ones. "I never thought I'd be with someone so irresistible." 

I snorted at him. "Yeah, that's me. Irresistible to Seymour and Arvid." 

"And me, Ray," Fraser said softly. He gave me a gentle kiss then took away the trays. 

He was gone a while with the cleaning up. I started to doze. I vaguely heard him let Dief out to patrol the perimeter before the final lock down. Then Fraser was holding me close to him. He seemed extra cuddly. Dief settled on the other side of me. As wound up as I had been earlier, I slept like a rock. There weren't any crazy dreams of Snidely tying me down and going after me with a chainsaw - or worse, his tongue. I had a peaceful night. 

Fraser and I went into town together in the morning. I had research to do and I needed to place some orders for parts and tools. Car-pooling made the Mountie happy. That way, he'd make sure I had a radio. And he knew the Townies would be keeping an eye on me all day. 

I was just making my way from the General Store to City Hall when he caught up with me. Got in my way, to be more accurate. I never saw him approach. There was no one on the street. I had a hand on the radio in my pocket. 

"Well now, what do we have here this beautiful morning?" Seymour asked. 

"We have me trying to get around you," I said. "One side, Wabash." 

"I'm surprised to see you at all," he continued. I might as well have been talking to Dief. "I was certain the Horseman would have you chained to his bed until he found a way to get rid of me." 

"There is one?" I asked. 

"One what?" Seymour asked. 

"A way to get rid of you." 

That made Seymour laugh. Not an attractive sight. "You are delightful. He was foolish to not lock you away. Perhaps he made sure you wouldn't forget his claim. Is that a limp I detect?" 

Before I could give a five-fingered response, I heard a clattering behind me. The noise was a familiar one so I had leapt to one side before the 'watch out' was shouted. Young Mr. Swenson proceeded to plow into Seymour with that wagon sending him on his ass. 

"Arvid, you have to yell 'watch out' before you're on top of somebody," I said picking the kid up to make sure he was okay. He smiled at me from under his thick knit cap. Way too much padding for him to even get bruised. "Not everyone in town has my reflexes." 

"What kind of monster is allowed to run loose causing mayhem without regard to others?" Seymour demanded. 

"Hey! He's five!" I said. "That's his job. What's your excuse?" 

Mrs. Swenson bounded up nearly knocking Seymour back on his ass getting past him. 

"Arvid? Are you okay?" 

"Yes, Mum," Arvid replied. He was glaring at Seymour. 

"He's fine," I said. 

"Thank you, Ray," she said. "You always look after my boy. How about some pie?" 

"Sounds great," I said. We left Seymour fuming on the sidewalk. 

I didn't see that weirdo for the rest of the day. But I did learn a lot about him. The real Estate tax records at City Hall told me a lot about Seymour's activities in the months before arriving in Inuvik. Seems he'd been quietly buying up a great deal of land on the outskirts of town. In fact, save for the Canadian Government, he was the biggest landowner in the area. That did a lot of things to my stomach. Landowners had clout even if the Townies didn't like them. Suddenly, I felt like Nell. 

Fraser was sympathetic despite his literal interpretation of the information. 

"Mr. Wabash can't threaten to foreclose on us, Ray," Fraser said. "We own the land the cabin is on and a good deal of the land surrounding it. He can't deny us access to the road because it's a public road." 

"Okay. Okay," I said. I hated when he was so logical. "What is he up to?" 

"Do you have a map of the land he's purchased?" 

"Yeah," I said and handed it over. "And where does he get all that money to buy land?" 

Fraser rubbed his eyebrow. "I suspect the same over zealousness to get Mr. Wabash to give up his superiors stalled efforts to seize his bank account. I'm composing a strongly worded letter on the subject." 

Whoa in Fraser-speak that's telling the boss to fuck off. He looked the map over for a while then glanced at me. "Did any of this look familiar?" 

Fraser went over to the main bulletin boars where there was a map of the Hydrated Methane studies. When Fraser held up the map of Seymour's properties. They were all within the borderlines of the area suspected to have rich deposits of the Hydrated Methane. 

"That can't be a coincidence," I said. 

"No," Fraser said solemnly. "I don't believe it is." 

"Is there anything we can do about it?" 

"Nothing that I can think of," Fraser said walking back to the desk. He put the map down there. "His land isn't anywhere near where the scientists are working. I'm at a loss to explain why he would make such extensive purchases." 

We were quiet for a moment. Dief snorted like he caught a bad smell then he whined a little. Next thing I knew, Henderson walked in with Seymour trailing behind him. 

"Mr. Wabash would like to file a complaint against a local," Henderson said crisply. "I advised him to speak to you." 

I casually slid the map off Fraser's desk and back into my pocket while the Mounties had a stare down. Henderson was clearly enjoying himself while Fraser looked like he was going to punch someone. 

"Who is the complaint against?" Fraser asked. 

"The young hooligan who nearly broke my leg," Seymour replied. 

Fraser looked confused, so did Henderson. 

"Arvid," I said. 

"Mr. Wabash, Arvid Swenson is five years old," Fraser said incredulously. Henderson looked surprised. Dollars to doughnuts, the Constable thought the complaint was against me. 

"He nearly killed me!" 

"He didn't have a buzz saw," I snapped before I could stop myself. 

"Ray," Fraser said. 

"That was a miss-communication," Seymour said. 

Before I could start screaming and punching, Fraser piped up again. "I will talk to young Mr. Swenson about his navigational problems. Pressing further will not yield any better results than that. The local judge is Arvid's godfather and I am the arbiter for Inuvik. And I know the boy meant no malice." 

"Very well. I shall leave it in your hands," he said leaving in a huff. "Until later, Ray." 

I looked at Fraser then rolled my eyes. My Mountie was way pissed. He turned to Henderson. I wondered if I would have to leap between them. Then, I wondered why I should bother. 

"I see this is the sort of community where everyone is related or connected so there is no point of filing complaints," Henderson said still crisply. Dumb and had a death wish. 

Fraser took a long, deep breath before speaking. "It is true that most of the residents here are interconnected. That is true for most of the small communities out here. And that does make law enforcement tread more carefully. However, it does not mean that justice will not be perused if the complaint has merit." 

"I did not think Mr. Wabash was that upset over a five year old," Henderson said. 

"Who did you think..." Fraser started to say but Henderson was eyeballing me a half second longer than he should and gave it away. 

Talk about an awkward moment. I knew Frase wouldn't let me go with Seymour lurking close by, but I didn't want my being there to keep Henderson to get the reaming he needed. Fraser took another deep breath. 

"How is your arm, Constable Henderson?" Frase asked. 

He was startled by the question. So was I. 

"Fine, sir," he said. "I can shoot with my other hand." 

"That won't be necessary. The expedition has requested additional resources to coordinate a press conference about their findings. I would like you to go there and report to Dr. Hollingsworth. Keep me apprized of the arrangements." 

Henderson nodded curtly then gathered his gear and left. 

"You should have handed him his head," I said quietly. "You had the right." 

"I know," Fraser replied. "But our relationship still makes things awkward. Besides, we still need the manpower." 

I let it drop. Causing Fraser grief was not what I wanted. "So what's this press conference about?" 

"It's for the scientific and mainstream media, local officials and residents to hear about the wonders of hydrated methane and why it should be explored as an energy source," Fraser replied. 

I ran those words through my BS -o- Meter and translated. "They want to sell us on why we should allow drilling up here full time." 

"In a manner of speaking, yes. As a businessman here, you'll be expected to attend," Fraser said. 

"So would landowners, right?" 

"Definitely." 

"Count me in. Sounds like the place to find out what Snidely is really up to," I said. 

"And now, I think we should go on patrol." 

I frowned at him. "Murphy isn't here yet." 

"He'll be in at any moment and I really need to get you out of here," Fraser said. His voice was strange. 

"Why? What's wrong?" 

"I'm afraid the way Mr. Wabash looked at you has brought out the worst possessive tendencies," he replied. God his eyes were pure heat. "And I'm really becoming obsessed with finding out where that scent of peanut butter is coming from on you." 

"Oh..." I said. My face was suddenly hot and my pants were way tight. "Guess you can't investigate with Murphy due back." 

"Not the way I'd like to." 

"Okay. Let's get going," I said. His desk was looking like a reasonable idea. 

Good thing we behaved. Murphy was back before we could put our coats on. I hoped it would be good and cold out. 

It was hours before we got home, but Mounties never forget anything. I had just got my coat off when I was pressed against the wall with a talented tongue tasting the nape of my neck. I was never more grateful for Arvid's oily latent prints than I was at that moment. Fraser went wild with that tongue. My clothes were pulled away so he could trace my spine. After my pants disappeared, I felt him spread my cheeks and insert that tongue there while those talented fingers stroked me. I came really hard then sort of collapsed to the floor. I only had a few minutes of rest there. I heard Fraser undressing while I was in my mindless zone. The next thing I knew, I was being pulled to my knees then held firmly but gently by my hair. Fraser gently pressed his erection to my lips. I opened for him. He took my mouth carefully thrusting. I got my brain in gear enough to play with his ass while he had me. He tasted great. I wanted more. I wanted him to lose it. It didn't take much. I pressed a finger in him and he lost it. We slept on the floor a while before making it to bed. Nothing was solved with Seymour, but we sure felt better. And Henderson at least wouldn't be in our hair. 

A few days later, I was really glad that Fraser let Henderson handle the press shindig. He was putting in some serious hours dealing with people from various time zones. I wouldn't have coped well with Fraser gone that much and Whiplash around. My Mountie stuck close to town and I stuck fairly close to him. I admit to getting wigged out when one of the guys at the General Store commented on how much duct tape Seymour bought. Since Canadian men swore by the stuff, a comment like that caught my attention. I decided that working alone in the cabin was courting trouble. 

Constable Henderson's new duties did not mean that he stopped being a problem. He just became a problem spread around the whole town. The locals were not used to rushing around for anything save a disaster. They really didn't respond well to deadlines being barked at them. After Henderson's full court press on businesses to arrange lodgings and such for the incoming media, Fraser was left with a lot of fences to mend. 

This is where I admit to being a little evil. But only a little. I had right on my side. So I may have advised some of my fellow merchants that Fraser was too nice a guy to put a black mark in Henderson's folder. They may want to express their concerns to the regional Commander, Inspector Frobisher. A day after that, Frobisher sent word that he would be attending the press conference. I was a little concerned about how Fraser would react when he found out what I did, but I knew I was doing the right thing. Henderson was bad news - if not for us than for someone else. He had his prejudices and he had power. He needed a smack down. 

Frobisher blew into town the day before the event. He was going to be our guest for the duration. But then he got a good look at the widow Thompson on his way to the Detachment. Suddenly, his old bones needed to be in a bed and breakfast. I had to stop Fraser from pointing out that the inn had stairs and our place didn't. The new arrangement worked for me. Home was a fortress. That would have been hard to explain. 

The press conference was the biggest to-do in Inuvik in some time. When that last time occurred was the subject of debate amongst the Townies. The consensus was it had been 'quite a while.' Henderson reminded me of Turnbull in the way he tried to control the seating of everyone including the Townies. Turnbull was much nicer though. Henderson did fine with the Media. The Townies ignored him and piled in wherever they wanted to. Frobisher paid close attention to the way the locals interacted with Henderson. Somewhere in all the fluttering over seating, Seymour had slithered in and took a seat on the side of the room nearest the main exit. He was taking everything in with a little too much glee for me. I stayed near Fraser who was against the wall with Dief on the other side of the exit from the audience so he could watch them. The extra Constables were with Frobisher in the back of the room. 

The science part of the day surprised me by being interesting. Dr. Hollingsworth was great at connecting with his audience and making them understand his theories. I could tell he was the grant go-getter. He was easier to understand than Frobisher was most of the time. Hollingsworth finished with a little demonstration of a block of burning ice powering a light bulb that went over big. 

"Hydrated methane has the potential to become a key source of fuel in the near future," Hollingsworth said in conclusion. "Any question?" 

The press asked the expected questions about a shift from depending on foreign oil and the environmental impact drilling could have. The locals were concerned about how much and what kind of drilling would be coming and how many people the industry would bring. There were lots of towns in the oil fields that had to put up with all sorts of craps from the riggers. Hollingsworth noted all their concerns. 

"Actual drilling is years away," the scientist said. "I'm certain that all these concerns will be addressed as options for extraction are developed." 

Seymour's hand went up next. 

"How much?" He demanded. "How much are you willing to pay me to not destroy the hydrated methane mine?" 

The panel of scientists stared at him. When they stopped blinking, Hollingsworth spoke. "I don't understand, sir. You're extorting us in exchange for keeping the mines in tact?" 

"Exactly. You do have ahead on your shoulders." 

"We don't have a mine," Hollingsworth said. 

The scientists looked at each other. Dr Lindquist looked a little uncomfortable. I got that sinking feeling again. Fraser and the other Mounties started inching toward Seymour. 

"Stay where you are," Seymour snapped. "I have a detonator! The explosions are rigged to take down the mine shaft at the edge of this encampment." 

"What mine shaft?" Hollingsworth demanded. "We have a drill for ice cores that sits on the surface." 

"Er...Stephan?" Dr Lindquist said. 

"Yes?" 

"I had some of the Inuit dig a tunnel under my lab," he said. "For my research... It's too short and impractical for extraction and can't endanger the entire ice field." 

"Ah-ha," I thought. I don't know how I managed not to shout it. I was almost happy for Seymour's scheme. I didn't feel like such a nut anymore. Lindquist was up to something. 

Hollingsworth was back to smug. "You see, my good man. We're nowhere near husbanding this resource. We can't put a value on it. Your threats are premature and pointless." 

Seymour wilted for a just a second. Apparently, he had a plan B. "I have devoured a great deal of the land necessary for this venture. You will still have to meet my price!" 

Damned if he didn't twirl his moustache. That may have been for the cameras that were helpfully documenting the extortion attempt. 

"That may be hasty, too," Frobisher said. "This frozen gas is important to Ottawa. They might declare your property as eminent domain and pay you market value - but that's all..." 

There was a murmur of agreement from the Locals and the media. Meanwhile, Frobisher and Murphy had eased their way to the dais where the scientists sat. That was good, because Seymour was losing it. 

"You're trying to trick me out of a fortune that is rightfully mine!" he shouted. 

"Sir, perhaps you would be well served to speak to a mental health professional," Hollingsworth said helpfully. "There's really nothing we can do for you here...Mr...Mr..." 

Frobisher leaned over to whisper in Hollingsworth's ear. Henderson and Murphy were still inching toward Fraser's position. Fraser and Dief had blocked the exit. 

"Mr. Wabash, if there's nothing else..." 

"I am not Seymour Wabash!" He shouted. "I am Snidely Whiplash and I will be given my due!" 

He leapt up with a device in hand then grabbed Henderson who'd drifted a little too close. Great, he had a detonator, a hostage and the hostage's gun. He turned that on Murphy. 

"Drop your weapon!" Seymour demanded. As soon as Murphy did, he turned to Fraser and Frobisher. Frobisher was just to one side of me. "Get away from the door." 

Fraser moved to one side so that he was in reach of Wabash and Henderson. Dief moved alongside him. 

"Drop yours as well," he said to Fraser. He looked at Frobisher who shook his head. They both put down their guns. This was no place for a shoot out. 

Seymour still held the nuzzle of the pistol to Henderson's head. He looked me. 

"Come with me, Ray," he said. "Or I'll plug him and blow the shaft." 

"No!" Fraser said through clenched teeth. "I'll exchange places." 

I couldn't allow that. Seymour would kill Fraser. I could stay alive with him long enough to get rescued. Before anyone could react, I moved until I was within reach of the lunatic. He shoved Henderson at Fraser and they both hit the floor. Then, the gun was at my head. Fraser was furious. I wasn't sure if it was at Seymour or at me. 

"Ray!" 

"S'okay, Fraser...Mr. Whiplash and I will just have a little talk," I said as he backed me out the door. My eyes pleaded with Fraser. The last thing I saw the determined Mountie set his jaw. 

"I don't want to see any faces out of that door, or I'll plug him." 

I stumbled a little walking backwards. That made Seymour pull me closer. 

"That was sweet, Ray. But I don't want to waste time talking," Seymour said. "Besides, nothing you could say will change my mind." 

"What then?" 

"I'm going to blow up the shaft with you in it," he said. "I tried courting you. That didn't work and I'm a very bad sport." 

Seymour pulled me into Lindquist's lab. I didn't see any plants being nourished with units of blood. That was good at least. 

"You can't think you'll get away with this," I said. "Everything was on TV." 

"I did before," he said. "I still have information that Justice wants. They'll deal with me." 

The entrance to the shaft made me a little less cooperative. Seymour shoved me down the ramp like tunnel carved into the ice. Wooden beams shored it up at intervals but it was a shaky set-up at best. Lindquist must be as crazy as Seymour to work down there. 

The ramp ended in a square room where there were some crates stuck in the ice. Seymour stopped there. He tossed me a pair of handcuffs. 

"Put them on wrists in front," he said. 

"He will kill you," I said quietly. 

"He can try," Seymour laughed. "There's a eye hook near the top of the beam. Hook the cuffs on it facing the beam." 

I did it. Fraser had to have figured out where we were. I kept calm until I realized that my feet weren't quite flat on the floor. I had no leverage to defend myself. Shit. Then, I felt him behind me. 

"You don't have time for this," I said hating the desperation in my voice. 

"There's plenty of time," he said near my ear. He licked the side of my neck. I was going to be sick. 

Seymour was unzipping my coat while I was trying to decided to let him do what he wanted to buy more time or make him kill me so that Fraser wouldn't have to live with damaged goods. I could make him mad enough to shoot me. Then, I heard a whoosh and a thud. I could see the fight over my shoulder. That was one angry Mountie. Once the detonator got knocked away and I managed to slide it between my feet, Fraser really started pummeling him. 

"Frase...he's out cold...my arms are killing me...Frase!!" 

His head snapped up to look at me. Talk about a wild man. For a second, I was afraid he didn't know me. 

"Frase...Ben, please..." 

"Ray..." he said. He almost sounded surprised to see me there. 

"Come on, Ben. Get me down." 

"Forgive me," he whispered. Fraser grabbed me around the waist then lifted me just a little so I could unhook myself. He unlocked the cuffs with his key. Then he kissed me gently and deeply. 

"Where are the others?" I asked when he raised his lips. 

"They went toward Inuvik. I couldn't convince them that Mr. Wabash was still here," he said. "I suspect they may be on the way back..." 

He kissed me again. That's when we heard it. A roar or a growl. From the look on Fraser's face, it was something he had never heard before and it was really scary. 

"Get the detonator, Ray, " he said scooping up Seymour in a fireman's carry. 

We hauled ass out of the shaft then out of the lab. As we cleared the exit, Fraser nodded. I hit the detonator. We got thrown some in a shower of ice shards. Fraser and I hit the ground hard then covered our heads. I saw Dief shimmy under an ATV as we cleared the door. He must have recognized our 'we're running from an explosion' run. Moments later, the Mounties and everyone else arrived. 

The aftermath of big mayhem is never what I expect. Immediately following the televised extortion and kidnapping and subsequent explosion, Frobisher was still focused on giving Henderson a dressing down for rudeness. He could have mentioned getting too close to Seymour without having control of his weapon or allowing a civilian to be taken hostage in his place. But a reprimand is a reprimand. 

Fraser had paperwork out the ying yang after this. So despite injuries from the rain of shards and emotional exhaustion, there we sat filling out forms and watching Frobisher bluster. I had nothing to do with the paperwork once my statement was taken. But each time someone suggested I go home alone - once it was the ER nurse and once it was Frobisher - my Mountie got an expression on his face that was just a hair crazier than homicidal. Truth be told, I was a little panicked at the idea of being sent home without Fraser. I couldn't have rested without him. So there I sat in easy reach of my crazy lover watching him carefully fill out an insane pile of forms while trying not to listen to Frobisher. 

It didn't work. I couldn't help but listen. The building was too small and he paced and waved his arms while talking. It was hard not to look and listen. Ultimately, the Frobisher made a lot of sense. 

"Sometimes, the Mountie is the municipal, provisional and federal order for a region," he said. "If you let any sort of pre-conceived notion about a people or a class influence your judgment, you are a danger to the community you serve. This is a town of good, hard working people. They live and let live. They work hard. They are hard to win over but they respect the law and it's representatives. For some reason, they don't respect you. That doesn't bode well, Constable. If you can't get the support of people like these, how do you expect to handle hardened residents in a big city that may need your help?" 

Henderson was beet red. Fortunately, he kept his mouth shut. 

"You need to understand, that a Mountie must serve at his level best whatever the community," he said. "When this assignment is over, I am transferring you to my unit. Perhaps you need further training." 

"Yes, sir. Thank you, sir." He didn't mean it, but he'd be gone soon. That's all I cared about. 

And if he turned out as screwy as Frobisher, he'd still be a better Mountie. I still think he got off easy. But he would be out of our hair and I had other fish to fry. 

The fallout from the press conference was pure greatness. On the scientific front, Seymour's explosion was enhanced by the methane so the US and Canadian military were interested in funding further research. Dr. Lindquist's 'research' was called into question. He was removed from the project pending investigation. I doubted they would find any evidence of whatever was in that shaft, but it was good to know he not going to be around to dig it up again. 

The biggest noise was made about Seymour's plea deal. Everyone blamed Justice for that and the mayhem Seymour's schemes caused in Inuvik. Months later, I was approached by the government with a really sweet settlement offer. My being an American made them assume that I was going to sue somebody at some point. At first, I wasn't going to take the dough. I can't stand lawyers, so suing never popped into my head. But then, I thought about how scared that idiot made us and how we were never notified about that plea deal. So, Fraser and me have a fat bank account for our golden years. I gave a third of it to the community center for building upgrades. Meanwhile, Seymour 'Snidely Whiplash' Wabash got the book thrown at him when he stood before a judge. 

As for Fraser and me, it felt rocky for a little while after the mayhem. When all the reports were done and the last person was debriefed, we headed home. Frobisher took charge of Seymour and the Detachment for the next couple of days. When Fraser didn't balk at being told take some leave, I knew all this had really gotten to him. I still wasn't sure if he was pissed at me. 

We were silent in the car. I was too tired to make my mouth work. Fraser kept one relaxed hand on my thigh as he drove. He looked dead tired. His voice was so soft when we finally got home. 

"Take everything out here, Ray. I'll grab some blankets off the couch." 

I must have looked at him sideways. 

"We both smell of methane," he said. 

This was true. Dief complained the whole ride home keeping his nose out the window. Pretty nervy of him considering how he could smell coming home. I stripped. The smell was mainly in my coat and boots. The pants got soaked in it near the boots. I threw the blanket around me and ran for the bathroom to turn on the shower. 

The water was nice and steamy by the time Fraser stepped in behind me. He warmed his hands in the water before pulling me against him. He reached up and gently tilted my head to one side and back on his shoulder. He then washed the exact spot where Seymour licked me. I chuckled at him. He responded by biting me there. I expected to be pressed against the tile while that soapy hand got busy opening me up. Instead, he turned from me and pressed himself against the tiles. 

"Ray...please." 

Didn't need to ask me twice. I opened him with soapy slick fingers. God, the sounds he made as I stretched him and played with him. I almost lost it listening to him. I wanted to watch him longer and listen to him longer, but I couldn't. He was just too much to look at -- so open and wanting. I pushed inside him. It would have seemed that I had him, but he had me. He held me with that tight heat. He drugged me with the sounds of his pleasure. No one says my name like he did -- full of need and want. We didn't last long. We were too tired and the emotions were running too high. But it was what we needed. He came all over my hands after I came deep in him. I don't know how we had the strength to get to bed. 

We were quiet in bed for a long time after. I was bone tired. My eyes wouldn't stay open. But we needed to talk before sleeping. 

"You still want a new career?" 

He squeezed me for a second. "No. Not for a while." 

His voice was soft and fuzzy, but I felt a tension in him. He needed to tell me something. 

"Hey, Ben...talk to me..." 

"I know you were confident of rescue from Mr. Wabash," he said. "And that you were the more prudent choice of hostage because of his feelings..." 

"You're angry that I endangered myself," I said. Made sense. How many times had I yelled at him about taking insane chances? 

"I was furious - at Mr. Wabash, not at you," he replied. "And I was deathly afraid that if you were placed in a ...desperate situation, you might choose death over dishonor. I was so afraid of that." 

He held me very close. "We can get past anything. Never choose to leave me." 

God. He always knew what to say to turn me into mush. I held onto him. 

"Of course, I'm chaining you to this bed until I go back on duty," he murmured. 

I chuckled allowing myself to slip into sleep. I wondered how long we could get Frobisher to stay. 

* * *

End Perils of Burning Ice by Mazeppa:

Author and story notes above.


End file.
